Under the Rain
by superyuui
Summary: Kurogane and Fai share tea, words and kisses at Funbari Onsen during a heavy shower. NOT crossover, part of a fic i might or might not be posting. ONESHOT KuroFai FLUFF!


Just as Fai suspected, the heavens soon opened, showering Kurogane and the teenagers with unwanted freezing cold rain.

The teenagers in question all soon retired, leaving Kurogane on his own, practising swings and jabs with the staff of wood Yoh had leant him the second he saw how big and likely to ruin his garden Souhi was.

"Kuuuro-samaaaaaaaa!"

Kurogane flinched; wishing his alone time could have lasted a little longer. Maybe if he ignored him, the mage would leave him the hell _alone…_

"Kuuuuuro-waaaaaaaanko!"

Pff. As if.

Kurogane turned slowly, his jaw taut and eyebrows knitted in annoyance.

Fai, wearing the Funbari Onsen yukata with his overcoat draped carelessly over his shoulders, was waving over at him from the porch, in his hands a tray with a teapot, two cups and a plate of sweeties.

"I thought we could eat out here!" Fai offered as explanation after Kurogane had walked over.

"I'm _not_ eating any of that sugary crap…" Kurogane growled.

Fai chuckled to himself before telling silly Kuro-chi that of course he would, pouring Kurogane's tea into the spare cup, his own already prepared.

They sat in silence, the occasional sips of tea and 'clunk'ing of the bamboo water sculpture being the only thing, besides the rain, breaking such silence.

"Damn rain." Kurogane muttered, glaring up at the grey clouds. Of course, he now had no excuse to stay out in the rain practising, and would surely have to go inside and, he shuddered at the thought, _socialise._

Fai, who was chewing his way through a plate-sized cookie, swallowed his bite and hummed.

"I don't know, Kuro-min…" he replied airily, reaching a hand out and watching the raindrops pat onto his skin, "I think its kind of beautiful."

"Hn." Kurogane replied, warming his hands with his empty teacup.

They heard laughter drift over from the main area of the house for a few seconds, before it died down and was washed away by the ever present rainfall.

Kurogane felt a weight on his shoulders as the magician draped himself over them.

"Hmmm, Kuro-puu's all wet!" Fai hummed, nuzzling his cheek into Kurogane's jawbone.

Kurogane sighed inwardly. Now that he thought about it, the rain really was kind of nice. He hadn't ever thought of it as more than a nuisance, which, when you are a former ninja, is understandable. But now, with Fai cooing at him from next to his spinal column, he saw it in a completely different light. Or dark, depending on how you looked on the situation.

Kurogane smiled peacefully. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he could finally relax for the first time since he was a young child. There was something about being around the idiotic mage that let Kurogane loosen up.

"OF course I'm wet." Kurogane replied finally, warming inwardly at Fai's clingyness, "I have a large drip on my shoulders."

Soft kisses were pressed to his neck as the cuddly Celestrian poked at the skin with his nose.

"Hyuuu, you're so mean, Kuro-chu!" (5)

Kurogane's eyes widened and he shivered, looking behind him at Fai, who was grinning cattishly.

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

Fai smirked malevolently. "What, this?" he asked before sticking his pink tongue out and licking the shell of the tanned ear before him.

"Stop it!" Kurogane hissed.

Fai simply nuzzled into Kurogane's neck more, humming softly. "Why would I do that, Kuro-wanwan?" He kissed the neck of Kurogane's spine, "When you taste so nice?"

Fai was still smiling when a coarse thumb stroked his chin, angling his head slightly, the ninjas and the mages lips inches apart.

"I bet you taste even nicer…" Kurogane murmured, his eyes glinting with mischief.

The kiss was rough and hard and completely messy, but Kurogane didn't care. With Fai, messy was planned and hard was needed and rough was completely passionate and sensual and _god, _how he'd missed the way his senses were attacked and ravished and completely overwhelmed.

Fai could tell that Kurogane was rushing a bit, but couldn't analyse this information until he had his lungs and brain in their correct working orders. They parted for breath finally and Fai found himself snuggled in Kurogane's lap. He smiled and breathed in Kurogane's scent, burying his face deep within the folds of Kurogane's black cloak, which was slung over the ninja in the same fashion as Fai had done with his own outerwear.

They sat in silent contentment for a few minutes, a few chaste kisses and nuzzles exchanged and shared.

Fai wondered why his ninja was hurrying him so, and had the strange mental image of one of the children coming outside to say something like 'Fai-san, Kurogane-san is not food.'

Fai breathed a chuckle.

Wouldn't that be interesting?


End file.
